Unabii
by The Dementors Dinner Party
Summary: Harry Potter was in the Department of Mysteries. Bellatrix almost killed Sirius and Harry ran after her. He was then faced with terrible consequences when Voldemort hits him with an unknown spell. He is sent to another universe in the body of a 13 year old lion. PS: Lions have human ages, apparently. Now he is faced with hunting, kings and threats. The life of The Lion Who Lived!
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Harry Potter or The Lion King OR The Lion Guard, nor do I work for Warner Brothers or Disney. I am writing a crossover that just came to my mind. I thought it could be fun because why not write a crossover? I see a lot of these stuff on . So enjoy!**

 _CHAPTER ONE: WHERE IN THE WORLD._

A gentle breeze flew through the pride lands. The cool air flying smoothly across the Savannah, past the biggest rock ever, underneath the bushes, away from the waterhole and by a place where 7 bushes were lined in a circle. It stopped it's journey there. All of a sudden, a big ball of light appeared and it shined and dimmed. Then a big blast of light came and it dimmed down again slowly, and as it faded, a body of a brown furred lion cub could be seen.

It was gone entirely now. Wind blew through the bushes again and through the lion cub's brown fur. Then, bright green eyes snap open and look around. The cub stands up and attempts to go on two legs but falls down. The cub is confused but then freezes and looks down. He flexes his claws and stops. He gets up and walks with great struggle on all fours. He looks around himself. He was in a Savannah.

But a different one.

He winces as a lightning scar on his forehead stings. He walks to the waterhole and looks into the water and he gasps. He had a black nose, brown fur with lighter spots around his mouth, chest, stomach and paws. Dark brown rims circled his eyes, a lightning scar was on his forehead and bright green eyes were under a tuft of pitch black mane that went down to his back.

He gaped. What the hell! One minute he was a human and now he was a fricken animated lion! Where in the world is he? To begin with, in what world is he? He remembered the spell shot at him from Voldemort in the battle in the department of mysteries. Did he travel to another dimension or has he just gone mad?

The cub turned around and looked around him. Trees, grasslands and… a giant rock. He looked back at the water and wondered what age he was before he automatically heard 13 in his mind. So he was 13 again. Nice. He walked to a small cave and looked into it. It looked empty. He walked in and lay down near the entrance.

He looked at the stars and sighed. Wherever he was, he hoped he got out of here quick. Maybe when he woke up, this will all be just a disturbing dream.

 **So there you have it! Please review! If I have 2 reviews, I will post the next chapter called The Orphan. This is just the beginning of Harry Potter as Unabii. Don't leave this story but if you do, that's cool.**

 **IN THE NEXT CHAPTER:**

 **Unabii meets Timon and Pumbaa and the Lion Guard and Sarabi comes.**

 **\- The Dementors Dinner Party**


	2. The Orphan

**Chapter Two: The Orphan.**

"Ooo! There's a delicious one!" Timon, a meerkat, shouted.

"NO!" Pumbaa, a warthog shouted "That's a cricket! It's crunchy! That worm is slimey!"

"Pumbaa, you are so stupid! Crunchy's the meal!"

"I say slimey!"

"Crunchy!"

"Slimey!"

"Crunch-AHHHH!"

Pumbaa's eyes widened "AAAHHH!"

Timon stopped and Pumbaa smiled brightly.

"What are we shouting about, Timon!?"

Timon pointed a shaky finger toward something "Look! It's a-a-a-"

"A ROGUE!" Both shouted.

They ran away, screaming their heads off. Not literally. Unfortunately.

A while away, Fuli (a cheetah) was rubbing her ears "Wow! Did you hear that!?"

Besthe, a hippo, nodded "Who didn't, Fuli?"

Kion, a lion cub with bright red mane and brownish-orange eyes, looked at a bird named Ono "Ono. Can you see what the commotion is all about?"

Ono saluted "Affirmative!"

He flew up and squinted. He looked at Timon and Pumbaa, who were still screaming "Kion! It's Timon and Pumbaa! Their heading this way!"

"Thanks Ono!" Kion shouted and soon, the duo ran to them and stopped.

"KION!" Timon shouted "I thought you and your little friends were in charge of taking care of rogues!"

"Rogues?" The guard all said.

"Yeah. A rogue was in a cave not far away," Timon said "I thought it was safe in the Pride Lands!"

"Sorry Timon," Kion said "We'll be right at it. Lion Guard, come on!"

The guard ran away to the cave. They checked all the caves but didn't find the rogue anywhere. Kion was determined to find this trespasser, though. Meanwhile, the rogue was looking at the other animals and blinked. He closed his eyes, shook his head and looked again. Nope, still there.

"Strange," He said "Okay, I'm Harry Potter and I'm gonna be your new resident lion until I find a way home. Wait… I'm a lion. Maybe I shouldn't… be Harry. And who says Voldemort doesn't have his death eaters out looking for me."

 _Unabii._ The name echoed in his head. _Unabii._

"Unabii," Harry said "I like it."

Harry, or Unabii, walked to the watering hole and saw the other animals drinking with their tongues. Should be easy enough. He tried and it worked, at least. He was getting the hang of this...sorta. Later, he stopped and looked at the other animals. He was very aware of his hunger all of a sudden. Well, he ate yesterday afternoon last so he started making ideas.

He looked at the water and saw a fish. He crouched down and jumped. SPLASH! He missed it. He jumped after it.

"Come on, stupid fish!" Unabii shouted "Come here!"

He was tripping, falling and shouting so much, all the other animals noticed and started laughing. But one lioness was not laughing. Her name was Sarabi and was the former queen of the pridelands. She was watching in amusement, laying on the rocks, waiting to see if the cub would survive the water...and the fish.

Eventually, Unabii realized he was making a complete fool out of himself and stopped. He got out of the water and shook his mane and fur dry. But attempting to do this made him look like a bigger idiot because he didn't quite know how. He walked away, angry and still hungry. He let out a growl. Sarabi smiled and rolled her eyes and looked at Sarafina.

Unabii was walking back to his cave "Merlin, that was crazy. Who does those idiots think they are anyway, though? I'm still… learning. This is madness."

He sat down in front of his cave with his head bowed and eventually, lay down. Before he knew it, he had fallen asleep again.

 _He was standing in the living room of The Burrow. Hermione was there in tears on the couch. Ron was looking at the wall, thoughtful and blank. Ginny was also looking sad and Mrs Weasley was also in tears._

" _Did you find him yet?" Harry heard a new voice. He turned to see Sirius at the door._

 _Mr Weasley, who was comforting Mrs Weasley, shook his head "No."_

 _Sirius nodded but didn't look happy at all. He sat down on a couch with a bowed down head._

" _If only I was there and had heard the incantation…" Sirius said "If only I went after him when he chased my cousin."_

" _It's not your fault," Mr Weasley said._

" _It is, Arthur," Sirius said "It's my fault Harry i_ _s..._ _Merlin knows where!"_

" _You almost fell into the Veil," Ron said, surprising everybody "It's not your fault that Harry is gone. But we'll find him… I know we will."_

" _I'm right here," Harry whispered and then the scene disappeared when he heard voices waking him from this. He never saw Sirius lift his head up, hearing his 3 words._

"This time," Timon said "This time we'll make sure."

"Yup!" Pumbaa replied.

Unabii looked at the two animals with their backs to him. He got up.

"You go and tell Simba," Timon said.

"No, you go and tell Simba," Pumbaa said.

"No! YOU GO!"

"YOU GO!"

Unabii stood right behind them and he was a the same size as the warthog.

"Hi," Unabii said.

The others looked around them with wide eyes and screamed extremely loud. It echoed around the pride lands. Unabii closed their mouths, his ears back.

"Shh! Shh! QUIET!" Unabii shouted "I'm not gonna hurt you!"

The meerkat backed away "You hungry?"

"Yes," Unabii said.

"AHH-" SLAP! Unabii had the meerkat's mouth shut again.

"Silence you two!" Unabii said "I'm not gonna eat you! Disgusting!"

The meerkat looked confused at him "You don't eat meat?"

"Yeah, I so do! But NOT raw meat. That's disgusting!"

The two animals looked at each other, backed away a bit and looked back at Unabii.

"Well," the meerkat said "Sorry. I'm Timon. And this is Pumbaa."

Pumbaa, the warthog nodded.

"I'm Unabii," Unabii said.

"Unabii," Timon said "Cool name, kid! So… you run along to your parents, now."

Unabii rolled his eyes "I don't have any parents."

Timon and Pumbaa looked shocked.

"They abandoned you?" Timon asked.

"They were murdered," Unabii said.

"Oh," Timon said "Then go to your guardians."

"I don't have that either," Unabii said.

Pumbaa sniffed, crying "That's so sad!"

Unabii attempted to turn around "Yeah, so… I should go now."

Timon jumped in front of him "Nonsense! You're coming with us! You're way too young to be alone out here!"

Unabii backed away "No thanks," He said and turned around and was face to face with Pumbaa. He glared "Look, I appreciate you trying to help me but I need to go… really. Someone would find me. I don't know where my guardians are and they have been nothing but terrible to me anyway. But I have a godfather."

"What's his name then?" Timon asked.

"Uhh… Nyeusi," Unabii said the name that just came to his mind.

"Nyeusi," Pumbaa said "Cool. Where is Nyeusi?"

"I don't know," Unabii said "I'm down right lost."

"Simba will help!" Timon said.

Unabii ran past Timon "I'm fine!"

He ran away from them, leaving them staring after him.

"Poor orphan cub," Pumbaa said and cried loudly "Poor, poor Unabii!"

Timon sighed "We tried."

 **So there you go. Chapter two is up. What will happen to Unabii (Harry) next? 2 More reviews and I post the next chapter.**

 **CHAPTER THREE:**

 **Meeting Kion, Kiara and seeing King Simba. Also, a bit of trouble in paradise for our main character. Until next time!**

 **\- THE DEMENTORS DINNER PARTY.**


	3. Kion, The Lion Guard

**I deleted the other chapter so I rewrote the ending of this one. Sorry it took so long. My family and I went on vacation for a month.**

Unabii had a terrible week. He was not sleeping in the cave anymore and sometimes he had to sleep in the rain. He tried to catch fish but made a fool of himself, he couldn't eat but for one small fish. He was very thin by the end of the week and was really regretting not accepting Timon and Pumbaa's help. On Monday of the start of the next week, Unabii was walking in a gorge when the ground started shaking and he looked behind him.

A stampede of wildebeest was running down. His bright green eyes widened. He turned tail and ran as quick as he could but the herd caught up with him really quick. He was running with all he could on four legs but it was really hard. He was in the middle of the stampede and saw hyenas were chasing the wildebeest. Damn, he wished he could do magic now!

Then, he heard something. Someone was shouting at someone else. He looked up to the top of the gorge and saw 5 animals. A hippo, an egret, a cheetah, a honey badger and a lion cub. Woah. He ran and tried to shout for help.

"HEY! I'M DOWN HERE! HELP!" Unabii shouted.

They looked down and the lion shouted at the others again but Unabii was still stuck. Then he heard someone shouting.

"HELP! KION! HELP!"

Unabii saw an orange lioness cub around his age holding onto a tree branch for dear life and he went into savings people-er animals-mode immediately. He ducked under wildebeest and ran toward the lioness cub. Then, he was kicked in the ribs by one of the beasts and he heard a crack and felt pain. He might have broken it.

He was knocked against a rock and something fell ontop of him and he gasped in pain. The lioness cub had been pushed off the tree and she fell ontop of him.

"Sorry," She said.

"It's alright," Unabii said and got up quickly "Come on!"

She ran with him and then they saw an adult male lion that looked a lot like the lioness cub run down the gorge to them.

"DADDY!" The cub shouted.

"I'm here, Kiara! Hold on!" The lion shouted.

Kiara, the cub, slowed down a bit and Unabii ran into a wildebeest all of a sudden. The animal panicked and attacked. It stomped down it's feet on Unabii's tail and he let out a meowing noise and a hiss. This alarmed the animal even more and it hit him hard across the gorge and in front of another wildebeest who ran over him.

"OW!" Unabii shouted and clawed. Bad move.

He got another kick to the ribs and lots of feet trampled him. He dodged out of most of it's way and started running with the stampede again. Then, without warning, he fell from a cliff, bending his right paw a bit too much and pain shot through it. He fell down the waterfall and into the river.

He swam out the best he could and collapsed on shore. He took deep breaths, trying to get it under control although he ached everywhere and he just wanted to pass out. Then he looked up and saw he was somewhere where there were rocks he needed to climb. But he was so exhausted, he just lay there. Then, he got up after realizing that laying around is gonna do no good.

He limped to the rocks and climbed on one of them and walked up slowly. An hour later, he was on the top of the rocks and walked down. He was in a weird rocky place and it was rather confusing. He didn't know where he was and he really wanted to find a way back to Sirius.

"Hey!" A voice shouted.

Unabii jumped and winced in pain. He saw the lion cub that was with those animals.

"It took me a while to find you," He said "Had to ask Jasiri for help," He jumped down in front of him "I'm Kion."

"Unabii," He replied.

"Well, Unabii, you're gonna have to come with me," Kion said "I take it you're a rogue?"

Unabii nodded "Yeah."

"Where's your guardians?" Kion asked "You must have someone taking care of you."

"Well, Si-I mean-Nyeusi must be here somewhere."

"Timon and Pumbaa told me you were looking for him. You look like you really need help with finding Nyeusi, though. It's a wonder you're not dead."

Unabii saw where this was going "Kion, it's nice of you to offer help but I'll find him by myself. He must be around here and when I do find him, you'll never hear from me again."

"Please," Kion said "Let us help you."

"I'll be alright and I'll get out of here soon," Unabii said, turned around and walked away from the cub.

Kion sighed and whispered "I tried," He looked reluctantly at Unabii and then turned around to go to the Pridelands.

Unabii walked for hours until he realized he was walking in circles. The late evening Africa sun shone hard against all the rocks of the Outlands and Unabii felt that he wasn't anywhere near shelter. He took a different route up the rocks this time, gently placing his throbbing paw on the rocks and ignoring the pain in his ribs. It can't be broken or else he would have had more pain than that.

 _Okay_ , he thought, _Gotta get to shelter or else I'll get sun stroke… could lions get sun stroke?_

As he was thinking of the possibility of lions getting sunstroke, he didn't notice the rock he was walking on end and slipped down and landed hard. He growled. He stopped. Growled? Reality was more clear than ever. He was _an animated lion lost in the 'Outlands'._ Giving up, he lay where he fell and looked around to all the other endless rocks and no hope of ever escaping.

Soon, the sun beetles and birds started their song as the sun was setting and the coldness of night was creeping in. Unabii sighed and wished he had hands to slap himself. He should have accepted Kion's help. Now, he didn't know where he was.

Then, he heard a voice: "Look at this. A young rogue all alone."

 **Who is the voice? Can anybody guess!? As you know I do NOT own The Lion King, The Lion Guard or Harry Potter. That belongs to the creators.**


End file.
